Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence (comic)
Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence (悪魔城ドラキュラ ラメント オブ イノセンス) is a comic adaptation of the story of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. It's designed to be read on a cell phone. This manga is only available in Japan at the present time. Characters Protagonists * Leon Belmont Supporting Characters * Sara Trantoul * Mathias Cronqvist * Elisabetha Cronqvist * Rinaldo Gandolfi * Liza * Raquel * Justine * Bianca * Volks Villians * Walter Bernhard * Joachim Armster * Golem * Medusa * Succubus * Doppelganger * Death Gallery See also Image:Loi mobile manga Leon.JPG|Leon Belmont Image:Loi mobile manga Sarah.JPG|Sara Trantoul Image:Loi mobile manga Mathias.JPG|Mathias Cronqvist Image:Loi mobile manga Elizabetha.JPG|Elisabetha Cronqvist Image:Loi mobile manga Rinaldo.JPG|Rinaldo Gandolfi Image:Loi mobile manga girl.JPG|Liza Image:Loi mobile manga vampiress.JPG|Justine (Rinaldo's daughter) Image:Loi mobile manga Walter.JPG|Walter Bernhard Image:Loi mobile manga Succubus.JPG|Succubus Image:Loi mobile manga Medusa.JPG|Medusa Image:Loi mobile manga Joachim.JPG|Joachim Armster Differences to the Game The novel has some changes to the game's storyline. They are as follows: * Several extra scenes that do not appear in the game have been added. These include events that take place shortly before the game, such as Sara's capture and a scene with Leon and Mathias on the battlefield, but also flashbacks that detail the pasts of several characters, including Mathias, Medusa and Walter. * Several characters that are unique to the comic are introduced. These include: Liza, a hunter who tries to avenge the death of her fiance, Justine, Rinaldo's daughter who got turned into a vampire by Walter, Bianca, Walter's mother, and Volks, Bianca's servant. Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: "Decesive Battle! Pagoda of the Misty Moon." (決戦！魔天朧月宮) * Episode 2: "At War." (戦場にて) * Episode 3: "The Land of God is Eternal." (神の地は永遠なり) * Episode 4: "The Wait for a Return." (帰りを待つ者) * Episode 5: "Dark Shadow." (暗い影) * Episode 6: "Under the Crimson Moon, Darkness covers the Light." (赤き月の下、光を覆う闇) * Episode 7: "The Beginning of the Game." (ゲームのはじまり) * Episode 8: "A Person Beloved by the Eternal Night." (永遠の夜に愛された者) * Episode 9: (いざ、ヴァルターの下へ！) * Episode 10: "Hope was Entrusted." (託された望み) * Episode 11: "Walter's Welcome." (ヴァルターの歓迎) * Episode 12: "The Power of Alchemy." (錬金術の力) * Episode 13: "Encounter in the Castle." (城内での出会い) * Episode 14: "A Young Woman named Liza." (リーザという娘) * Episode 15: "Reason for the Fight." (戦いの理由) * Episode 16: "Belief." (それぞれの信念) * Episode 17: (与えられる試練) * Episode 18: "Joachim Armster." (ヨアヒム・アルムスター) * Episode 19: "Those Chosen by the Vampire." (ヴァンパイアに選ばれし者) * Episode 20: "Collapse of Immortality" (永遠の崩壊) * Episode 21: "Prologue to the Fierce Battle." (激闘へのプロローグ) Season 2 * Episode 22: ??? * Episode 23: ??? * Episode 24: "Medusa's Past." (メディウサの過去) * Episode 25: "Fate." (因縁) * Episode 26: "Rinaldo's Agony". (リナルドの苦悩) * Episode 27: "The Tragedy of Justine" (ジュスティーヌの悲劇) * Episode 28: (ヴァルター登場) * Episode 29: "Sara's rescue" (サラ奪還) * Episode 30: (幸せの時) * Episode 31: (呪われし教会) * Episode 32: (2つの傷) * Episode 33: "The Crimson Stone." (真紅の石) * Episode 34: "The Mystery of the Tablet." (石版の謎) * Episode 35: "Infant" (赤子) * Episode 36: "Walter's Birth (Part 1)." (ヴァルターの出生（前編）) * Episode 37: "Walter's Birth (Part 2)." (ヴァルターの出生（後編）) * Episode 38: (サキュバスの言及) * Episode 39: "Duel!" Walter Vs. Leon." (激突！ヴァルターVSレオン) * Episode 40: "Contract of Blood." (血の契約) * Episode 41: (夜を狩る一族（前編）) * Episode 42: (夜を狩る一族（後編）) Story Decesive Battle! Pagoda of the Misty Moon This chapter begins during the fight between Leon and Walter at the end of the game. Conversation is taken directly from the game. At War The next chapter reverts the narrative back to before the game begins. The scene takes place when Leon and Mathias were still leading their company of knights. The Land of God is Eternal The Wait for a Return Dark Shadow Elizabetha dies of a disease. Mathias goes into despair when he finds out. Under the Crimson Moon, Darkness covers the Light Leon's domain is attacked by monsters. He requests the Pope for troops, but the Church is more interested in the Crusades than fighting monsters. The Beginning of the Game Sara is kidnapped. A Person Beloved by the Eternal Night N/A Leon meets Rinaldo in the Forest. Hope was Entrusted Leon and Rinaldo converse in his house. Walter's Welcome Leon receives the whip and is told that he needs to defeat five monsters first before he can get to Walter. He enters the castle. The Power of Alchemy Leon fights monsters in the game's tutorial area. A mysterious character appears. Encounter in the Castle A Young Woman named Liza The mysterious character reveals her name to be Liza. Reason for the Fight Liza reveals that she came to the castle in order to avenge her fiance. Belief N/A Leon goes to the Palace of Dark Waterfalls. Joachim Armster Leon fights against the Doppelganger. Those Chosen by the Vampire Collapse of Immortality Prologue to the Fierce Battle Notes * Konami's mobile comic service "Weekly Konami" ended as of March 31, 2012. This comic can no longer be bought in Japan. However, one should still be able to read the comic after it was purchased. "Weekly Konami" service end March 31, 2012. * The Crimson Stone was a relic owned by Elisabetha's family in the comic. Lament of Innocence Comic Review Page 2 * Sara was kidnapped by the Lesser Demon. Lament of Innocence Comic Review Page 1 * The order in which Leon seems to fight the five guardian monsters seems to be: Joachim - Medusa - Golem - Succubus - ??? * It's unknown if Undead Parasite, Flame Elemental, Ice Elemental, Thunder Elemental or the Forgotten One appear or are mentioned in the comic. * Joachim's age is 300 or more years old. Lament of Innocence Comic Review Page 1 * There is a rumor that the character Volks becomes the Forgotten One in the comic. 2ch Related Products * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - The game this was based on External Links * Official Konami Page (in Japanese) * Castlevania Realm References Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Category:Comics